Angels Deserve to Die
by Linus
Summary: Julia is dead and Spike seeks revenge. Vicious wants Spike dead. Without his permission, Faye decides to help Spike and gets into a mess of trouble herself. This causes problems for Spike, Jet, and the other Bebopers. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been over two _years_ since I last posted a story. Well, that's because I decided to write an actual novel, which is still in the making. Since I hit a spot in the novel where I cannot think of how to get out of, I decided to start writing fics again. This story might take a while to get finished for this main reason: I enlisted in the military last year and I have been stationed in Seoul, Korea for the past month and I work a lot, but I shall try to get the story finished and updated! Enjoy! 

**_Angels Deserve to Die_**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The sky is a beautiful shade of red and violet as the sun sets on the Mars horizon. Groups of clouds start to gather as if it's going to rain. A flock of birds jump into flight from the branches of a tree that has shedded its leaves for the season. This tree is growing next to an old catherdral atop of an old hill just outside the city of Tharsis. This catherdral looks like something built in the 1700s. The first piece you can notice is the gigantic stained glass window above the main doors. 

"Spike, help me!," screams a blonde haired woman. This woman's hands are chained to the wall on a second floor balcony of a cathedral next to a gigantic stained glass window. Her name is Julia. She has a bruise just above her right eye and is bleeding from the corner of her mouth. She is also suffering from two knife wounds, one in her right kidney and the other just above her stomach. Standing next to her is a tall man holding an old Japanese-style katana; this man has shoulder length, silverish-grey hair. He glances toward his enemy across the cathedral as he shows no emotion on his facade.

"Julia!," shouts Spike Spiegel. He is a tall man, mainly legs. He has bushy green hair and differant colored eyes. His trench coast is blood-stained in several spots from guards he killed earlier. Spike starts his way up the balcony and is met by three Red Dragon syndicate members. The first member is caught by suprise and is shot in the chest. The second member, however, takes aim at Spike and fires a volley of bullets from his pistol. One round enters Spike's left shoulder before he can react. This member gets hit in the chest and shoulder and stumbles down the flight of stairs, lifeless.

The third syndicate member hides around the corner waiting for his prey to come out. Spike is too smart for this; he picks up a piece of debris and throws it at the corner hitting the man in his knee, which barely sticks out. The man falls over in pain and Spike fires a round in his head. Spike continues his way up the stairs and is now on the second floor's balcony that surrounds the interior of the catherdral. He can see Julia bound to the wall and his rival, Vicious, standing next to her with his sword drawn.

"When angels are forced from heaven," Vicious starts, "they become devils"

"Don't you touch her, damnit!," Spike yells. He sprints toward his rival to try and stop him from hurting her.  
Vicious steps in front of Julia and whispers in her ear, "I hope you don't mind, but you both shall die." He then proceeds to elbow Julia in the face with enough force to break her jaw. He follows this by picking up his katana and bringing it level with her breast bone and slams the blade into her. This causes Spike to stop in his tracks. A soft cry is heard from Julia as her eyes widen and blood seeps from her mouth.

"Sp...Spike," Julia softly speaks before having her life sucked from her. She now dangles from the chains like a ragdoll.

"_Julia!_," Spike shouts in anger. He continues to make his way toward Vicious, this time slowly walking until he is twelve meters from his enemy. Vicious retrieves his weapon from the lifeless body and turns toward Spike.

"I'm the _only_ one who can keep you _alive_," Vicious starts, "and the _only_ one who can _kill_ you."

"_I'll turn your words back to you_."

Spike fires two rounds as Vicious dodges the shots and runs toward him. He swings his mighty blade and Spike jumps out of the way in time for the blade to slam into the ground instead of his head. Spike takes advantage of this moment and fires a round toward his adversary's head. The bullet misses his nose by millimeters. Vicious turn toward his rival and elbows him in the face breaking his nose upon impact and causing him to stumble backward.

Spike regains his balance in front of the stain glass window. He raises his jericho pistol and aims at the now blurry figure walking toward him slowly. He fires a round but misses. Spike is greeted with a fist to his face and a sword touching his right shoulder as he lay on the ground. Almost immediately after he was punched in the face Spike places his pistol on the right shoulder of his opponent. Vicious smirks and jerks his katana forward. As this happens Spike pulls the trigger on his jericho. This sends a round through Vicious' shoulder and knocks him back. Spike lay on the floor clutching his right shoulder as it seers pain throughout his body.

Vicious picks up his rival by the collar and shoves him through the stain glass window. As Spike falls toward what could be his death time flies by slowly. An explosions bursts out of the stained glass window from the grenade Spike managed to drop just before getting thrown out the window. Shards of glass fall toward the ground along with Spike Spiegel.


	2. Session I

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Welcome back to _Angels Deserve to Die_. I don't think I stated it before in the prologue, but this is an alternate universe. I'm trying to keep the characters the way they are in the show but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that throughout the entire story, but I shall try. Anyway here's the first actual chapter:

_**Angels Deserve to Die**_

_**Session I**_

* * *

_"I want to help you, Spike," softly speaks Julia, her hair flowing to her mid-back. Her eyes sparkle in the dimly lit room. The room's musty smell makes you wonder when the last time someone lived there._

_"No," __Spike __vigorously__ replies._

_"Why not?," she queries._

_"I don't want to see you get killed," he begins, "You know how dangerous Vicious can be. I don't want you to come. Besides, I have to do this alone."_

_"But why, Spike? Why must you go?__ Please stay,__"__ she pleads._

_"I told you," he __lets out a small __sigh. "__I'm tired of having the past continuously creeping up on me. I must stop it. And I have to do it alone." Spike stands up from the old, cracked wooden table and starts for the door. He retrieves his Jericho pistol from the shelf along the way as well as his grayish-black trench coat that he's had since before he was in the syndicate._

_"Don't you touch her damn it," Spike shouts. He sprints toward his rival on the opposite side of the cathedral to try and stop him from hurting his loved one._

_The silve__r colored__ locks of hair flow to Vicious' shoulders as her steps in front of the beaten and bruised Julia. He whispers something in her ear and laughs that evil laugh which could send shivers down the spine of the world's toughest man.__ Spike can sense something is wrong, but he cannot lay a finger on it so he runs faster, hoping to catch them in time. Julia spits a small amount of blood onto the floor as an elbow greets her once beautiful façade._

_Spike stops dead in his tracks as he watches in horror as Vicious raises his katana to Julia's chest. She whimpers as the cold steel penetrates her heart. Her eyes widen and blood seeps from the corners of her mouth as her vision blurs._

_"Sp…Spike," Julia manages to get out before her lifeless body hangs like some kind of ragdoll that has been throw around one too many times._

_"Julia!," shouts Spike. "You son of a bitch, you'll pay for that," he states. The amount of hatred in his voice is enough to make even a grown man shake in his boots.__Spike casually walks toward his rival as he withdraws his blood stained sword from the __body that once belonged to a beautiful woman named Julia._

_Vicious places an all too familiar grin on his face, "I'm the only one who can keep you alive, and the only one who can kill you."_

Spike shot up in his bed from the dream he just had. He rubs his right shoulder and winces in pain from the three day old wound. He stands up and picks up one of his yellow shirts and puts it on. He proceeds to head for the common area where Faye and Jet are hanging out. 

"Oh, so you're finally awake. It's been three days ya know," she remarks. Her violet hair shines in the light and flows to her shoulders. The way she dresses can make any man make a double-take, her pink stockings tightly wrapping her naked legs to her mid thigh, and her short yellow shorts that end just above her upper thigh.

"I've got a headache," he responds.

"Well you did almost get killed," she teases, "Or did you forget that?"

Spike glances at her ignoring the response and takes a seat on the yellow couch, which in his opinion is the ugliest couch he's ever seen. He takes a cigarette pack out of his pocket and pops out a cancer stick. He slightly bends it upward like he always does, which resembles how his nose is structured, like he took a bad uppercut. He lights his cigarette and begins to smoke it.

"Julia," Spike whispers.

Faye juts her left eyebrow upward obviously confused about what he just mumbled, "What did you say?"

He sighs, "Nothing. It's just… nothing." Spike finishes smoking his cigarette as he pictures Julia's smiling face sitting in from of him.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that even though it was very short... I hope you review, too. Criticisms are welcome. Anything to help me write better! The next chapter might not be up right away, but that's because I am very busy during the week. I'm in the army so I do pt every morning and work from 9-5 everyday, plus I do online school and corraspondant courses to better myself very often. And on the weekends when I'm not in Seoul getting ideas, then I'll try to update... Well, cya next time!


End file.
